


Sugar, We’re Going Down

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Aphrodisiacs, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubiously Consensual Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fetish, Good Loki, JARVIS is a little shit, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Loki, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, good vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: See, Loki had a thing, almost a fetish really, and that thing was getting blowjobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The random as fuck blowjob porn fic nobody asked for. I was actually going to prompt it on fikink, but then decided I had too many ideas for it myself. So I hope you enjoy what was casually titled “lokihasafetish” in my draft folder until recently.
> 
> And props to you if you know the reference in the fic's title, I asked HalcyonFrost to talk me out of using it but she only encouraged me, the little fiend.
> 
> ALSO. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM. 7K OF SMUT WITH NO ACTUAL SEX-SEX. WTF?

JARVIS had protested it from the start. He didn’t like the idea of an alien chemical being introduced to Tony’s body without proper testing.

Tony had been dubious himself, but Loki has assured him it had been trialled on other mortals. He _assured_ him that it was safe. He also looked at Tony with such hopeful eyes, and while he might have said ‘ _you don’t have to_ ’ it was clear that the silent words that followed it were ‘ _but I want you to_ ’.

Loki has also promised Tony all kinds of filthy things, whispered against his ear as Loki’s hand had stroked him through his pants. It was difficult to say no to Loki in general, but even less when it was something like this.

See, Loki had a thing, almost a _fetish_ really, and that thing was blowjobs.

Tony would even say that Loki liked receiving them more than sex. He said Tony was _fabulous_ and being able to reduce a demi-god to a shuddering, moaning, blissful mess was great for his ego.

The problem was that Loki wanted _a lot of blowjobs_. He’d usually bargain and tempt Tony into agreeing with very rewarding promises, but it still ended with Tony on his knees blowing him. It meant when Loki came, they stopped, Tony cracked his jaw and Loki soon stroked himself back into hardness and Tony blew him again.

Tony’s record was four blowjobs in forty-five minutes before he’d had to stop for fear of his jaw ceasing. Loki had healed him and definitely made it worth his while, but he knew that Loki still wanted more.

Which was where this plan of Loki’s came into things.

Loki had gone hunting for a way to remove the problem that kept him from experiencing marathon oral, and he’d found it.

He’d brought Tony back a tablet which was an aphrodisiac for mortals that would, essentially, keep him from noticing that his jaw was exhausted. He’d been dubious, but after extensive persuasion and pleading eyes from Loki, Tony had decided to let his curiosity take over.

JARVIS was still monitoring his health as they waited to see how he reacted, but when half an hour had gone by and nothing had occurred, Tony had suggested, “Maybe it’s a dud?”

Loki glared, crossing his arms unhappily. “It should work.”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe it doesn’t work on me.”

“It should _work_ ,” Loki repeated, practically pouting as his chance for his ultimate fantasy was snatched away from him.

Standing up from where he’d been sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony got close enough to kiss Loki’s frowning lips before pulling back. “Maybe it just takes a while.”

Loki still didn’t look appeased so Tony had just sighed and moved over to the armchair that had his tablet resting on it. “I’m going to work on some designs. I’ll let you know if I feel anything.”

Loki didn’t answer, but Tony saw him conjuring his magic texts and probably trying to find any further reference to the tablet in a hope of explaining what had gone wrong.

Tony just left him to it and went back to his work; if nothing happened in an hour, he’d just blow Loki without the influence of a drug. It wouldn’t be the marathon Loki wanted, but it would still be something.

It was only about ten minutes later that he felt something niggle at the back of his mind and he was drawn from his sketches to blink the room into focus. He found himself staring at Loki, watching the way he walked and his pensive frown. He found his eyes drawing down to Loki’s pants and thinking; _fuck, I’d blow him right now, just to make him stop pacing._

He shook the thought away though, knowing Loki wouldn’t appreciate it when it wasn’t for the reason he wanted. He turned back to his sketches, or well, he _attempted_ to, but Tony found that his eyes kept swinging back to Loki, or rather, to his crotch.

_I wonder how long it’ll take to get him hard._

_I just want to nuzzle it._

_Fuck, I want his cock._

It was somewhere into the third minute of just staring and fantasying about swallowing Loki’s cock down that he realised that _maybe_ Loki’s little aphrodisiac had started to work. He felt his mouth almost watering and he licked his lips.

He dropped his eyes back to his tablet and saved his documents with fumbling fingers. He also sent a few messages to JARVIS, half formed thoughts that were already beginning to fall away as his focus became concentrated on a single thing.

“Hey, Loki,” he called, putting down his tablet and standing. “I think its, erm, starting to work.”

Loki snapped his head to look at Tony and visibly perked up. He closed his book instantly and tossed it aside before moving towards Tony. “Is it now?”

“Yeah, erm.” Tony blinked, having to force his eyes away from Loki’s pants, only to see his lover smiling with delight. “Think you could get on the bed and um, lose your clothes?”

Loki acted within moments, tugging off his shirt and unbuckling his pants, dropping them to the floor in an act of pure carelessness and abandon before he was lying on his back and looking down the bed at Tony. His cock was already beginning to show his interest and this time Tony’s mouth _did_ water.

He crawled onto the bed, his eyes drawn to Loki’s cock which he bent down and nuzzled the side of. He heard Loki let out a breath, but all he could do was trail his lips to the base in butterfly kisses before more firmly dragging his mouth up to the head. Loki’s flesh was stiffening under Tony’s touches and when he found the head he breathed in musk and _Loki_ and his tongue came out to lick across the tip.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Loki moaned softly, but Tony barely paid attention, he picked up Loki’s cock if only so that he could shift it as he wished. He pressed his mouth over every inch of it, letting the skin of it caress his lips and linger against them, making him close his eyes with happiness. 

There wasn’t a single place that he didn’t kiss and press his lips too. He even nuzzled his nose to the base of Loki’s shaft and touched his lips over Loki’s balls. But they weren’t his focus, weren’t where his interest lay.

Loki’s cock was hard now and curving towards his stomach. There was a small trail of precum leaking from the tip and sliding down the side of his cock. Tony curved his head so that he could catch the drop and lick all the way to the top. The moment his tongue swiped the sensitive head, Loki jerked and moaned. The movement made Tony’s mouth disconnect from Loki’s cock and made him blink in surprise and frown in displeasure.

“ _Tony_ ,” Loki moaned. “Put your mouth _on me_.”

The voice was almost too wrecked to be an order, and Tony dragged his eyes up to Loki’s face. His eyes were blown wide and his fists were buried in the sheets. The worshipful exploration having flooded Loki with pure arousal and he was squirming with it.

Normally, that would fill Tony with pride, with _want_. He’d crave the other’s cock in his mouth so that he could hear his pleasured moans, and adore hearing his voice crack with need. Now, it struck a different cord in Tony’s brain, something that he’d thought of earlier, briefly, when he’d been sitting in the chair.

_I want this, but it’s his. He can take it away._

Tony looked back at Loki’s straining cock and brought his mouth over the head and lightly suckled and lapped at the tip, cleaning it completely while Loki moaned beneath him. He loved the taste, fuck, but he _loved it_.

He smiled and made a gesture with his hand; two simple signs that JARVIS understood and instantly obeyed.

“What?! Tony!”

Tilting up his head in order to look at the other, the movement made Loki’s cock fall out of Tony’s mouth. Loki’s eyes were wide but also furious, but Tony gaze moved to the chains that JARVIS had activated and attached to Loki’s wrists and ankles.

They were lovely things and they kept Loki from breaking free. The use of them meant the penthouse was locked down so no one could get in or out, but if Loki had them on, he couldn’t use his magic to remove them. There were numerous failsafes in place so that he couldn’t be trapped in them, but he trusted Tony, he trusted JARVIS.

Tony liked that Loki couldn’t take his cock away from him.

Bending back down, Tony brought his mouth to just below the head and licked at it in long, broad strokes. The position of Loki’s legs meant that were flat on the bed and that Tony could move himself in any way he liked to reach every part that he wanted.

Loki was still cursing at him and cursing at JARVIS, but Tony wasn’t paying attention as he pushed up a little and opened his mouth, sliding it down over the head and then further down Loki’s cock.

Loki’s loud moan filled the room, and it broke off into a curse when Tony swallowed around the cock in his mouth, humming in pleasure at the feeling. He could feel Loki straining to move, trying to thrust into his mouth, but Tony was quiet happy just holding Loki’s twitching cock in his mouth and lightly rolling his tongue along the base of it, swallowing only when he felt saliva collecting in his mouth.

When he got bored of that, he pulled his mouth off, pressing a fond kiss to the tip and licking both the cock and his lips when it was coated with saliva and precum. It jerked at the simulation and Tony smiled, charmed, before he gripped the base of Loki’s cock and ran his tongue over the tip languidly in reward.

Loki was babbling nonsense and pleading him for... something. Tony didn’t pay much attention as he moved his tongue down over Loki’s cock, lapping at every piece that was neglected after being removed from his mouth. He found a particular vein that felt _terrific_ under his tongue and helped to make Loki’s cock curve towards his stomach, almost brushing it.

“Tony, Tony, Tony dear, _Tony_ ,” the call of his name finally made Tony look up from where his nose and lips were pressed against the side of Loki’s cock.

Loki’s eyes were dark and he was straining to raise his neck and chest when the manacles had him spread so taught.

“Tony,” he begged when he caught his eyes, “place the cock back in your mouth. You enjoyed that, didn’t you? Put it back in your mouth and have JARVIS release me.”

Tony looked back at Loki’s cock, and decided that he _liked_ looking at it. He did slide his tongue between the white that was leaking on Loki’s stomach from the head before cleaning the tip again, but then he shifted. He laid down beside Loki’s leg and stared at the arching cock, leaning forward occasionally and kissing and running his tongue over its beautiful form.

But he soon got bored, especially when it lost some of its curve. He shifted again so he could run his tongue from just below the head all the way down to the balls. He nuzzled them again, but he soon licked his way back up, bringing his hand up to run his fingers along the side. It made Loki’s entire body shiver, but he removed his hands soon enough, he preferred his _mouth_.

And when he reached the tip he was happy enough to draw it inside his mouth again and suck slowly, drawing in the salty tang of precum and humming a pleased noise. He did like wiggling his tongue on the tip, enjoying the way it twitched as if to both get away from and get closer to him.

Tony pulled off eventually, the cock leaving his mouth with a loud pop that was quickly drowned out by the pained groan that Loki followed it with. He didn’t know _why_ Loki was complaining, he was treating his cock so lovingly, as it deserved.

It deserved to be kissed and licked and sucked and nuzzled.

Tony followed it with a soft brush of his nose and a light kiss from his lips on the shaft. 

He then licked it, hard and firm and every part that he could reach, holding it away from Loki’s stomach so he could brush every piece. He dragged his teeth over it gently once, and the shout from Loki and leak from the tip meant he did it again. He wiped up the stains on Loki’s stomach and moved his head to rest on Loki’s abdomen slightly. He was still able to stare at Loki’s cock as he flicked his tongue out, brushing between stomach and tip to collect every drop and lapping at the tip just for good measure.

He enjoyed that for some minutes, closing his eyes and losing himself in the simple motions of lick, lick, swallow the flavour, lap, lap, swallow again. Sometimes he would smack his lips, savour the taste and come back to find even more waiting for him. He liked doing that.

Eventually though, he felt as though he had neglected the rest and moved himself so that he could take the base back in his hand and angle the stiff flesh until he could slide his mouth over it. Tony hummed happily and swallowed, lathing the cock and enjoying the thick, heavy feel of it. 

He swallowed a few more times before sliding himself down, trying to take as much as possible, he almost choked when it moved into his throat; the tightness on the tip so extreme that he had to pull it back slightly. He swallowed reflexively a few times, Loki’s cock still mostly in his mouth when he felt it abruptly change its feel and motion before it began jerking sporadically.

He could hear Loki shouting hoarsely as his orgasm rushed though him and Tony was forced to pull back even as he swallowed as much as he could, some still leaking out the side of his mouth.

The cock dropped from between his lips accidentally as he stared down at it, flaccid and limp. He licked his lips and used his fingers to swipe the remainder of the come into his mouth and swallow. He then moved to nuzzle Loki’s cock again, taking its soft form and licking at the sides but finding it... not quite to his tastes.

So he focused on the tip, which had always appealed to him before and licked it, cleaning the remainder of his orgasm off.

“Tony,” Loki hissed. “Stop. Tony, _stop_. It, ah, it’s too much, Tony - _ah_.”

It was taking it’s time, but Tony knew it would harden again and he kissed, licked and nurtured it until it was much like it had been at the start. He was just making his way back from the base to the tip, when a new voice, _JARVIS_ , pierced through his haze.

“Mr Stark.” Tony turned his head slightly, eyeing the ceiling as his cheek rested against Loki’s cock. “You did not seem pleased by Mr Liesmith’s sudden release.”

The sound of something coming closer made Tony turn more fully, placing himself between the entity and the still hardening cock. A robot was there - _Dum-E_ , his mind supplied - and it was holding out an item Tony was familiar with and took with a smile.

“I believe you will enjoy the device Mr Lisemith purchased,” JARVIS sounded particularly smug. “It had been left in the lab since your last use of it.”

“ _JARVIS_ ,” Loki hissed. “I will _rip you to pieces_.”

“I did warn you, sir,” he answered calmly, “that this drug may have an adverse effect on Mr Stark. You said you would weather and help him through any such symptoms.”

Tony didn’t pay attention to a further response as the cock had slowly wilted. Tony licked and sucked the tip until it became hard enough that he knew the ring would be of use. He slipped it over Loki’s cock despite the loud and demanding protests from the other man, settling it snug just behind Loki’s balls.

Tony ignored Loki’s continued spitting demands as he lightly stroked the ring. Loki didn’t know what was best for his beautiful cock - Tony did.

Sliding his mouth fearlessly over Loki’s erection, he sighed happily before sucking slowly and continuously to his heart’s content. He had nothing to fear anymore, no matter how much he stimulated, Loki would not be able to release on him again without Tony’s permission.

It was perfect, and he hollowed his cheeks and prepared to better practice taking more of Loki’s lovely cock into his mouth.

* * *

Loki wanted to kill someone, or even himself, but Norns, he couldn’t move and he was also _enjoying it too much_.

He decided that he would settle for destroying JARVIS for his part in the current problem. And while Loki knew he was partly to blame - knew he should have been wary of something like this - Loki also knew his desire had gotten the better of him.

Tony was just so... perfect. Beautiful, obliging and with a mouth that Loki was willing to call silvertongue to match his own. He had always preferred the mouth of his partners over any other aspect and Tony was happy to indulge him - happy enough to take an unfamiliar aphrodisiac out of trust and curiosity. 

He hadn’t known how the drug would manifest, he hadn’t counted on JARVIS’ vindictive nature and Tony’s few moments of lucid planning.

He hadn’t, _oh_ ; he hadn’t known what he would be in for.

The type of drug he had found was designed to make a partner focus intently on their partner’s genitalia. It came in numerous versions but Loki had chosen the one for a _mouth_. His favourite vice and oh, he’d felt arousal harden him just imagining Tony between his legs.

He’d been furious and upset when it hadn’t seemed to work, but hearing Tony tell him he felt something - Loki hadn’t been able to get to the bed fast enough.

It had been unusual to have Tony so thoroughly examine his erection, but it was no less enjoyable and made him even more excited for what was to come. He had always enjoyed Tony giving attention to the head of his cock, which was especially sensitive, so when he finally licked it, the pleasure had made Loki jerk.

He hadn’t known that would doom him to his current position.

The manacles were both a bane to his existence and something he thoroughly enjoyed - _usually_. The inclusion of them now brought a horrific inability to do more than suffer Tony’s gentle and almost uninterested exploration.

He didn’t _care_ about pleasuring Loki; he only cared about what interested him. It both delighted and tormented Loki that Tony liked to swipe at the head of his cock.

It made his eyes fall closed and a cry catch in his mouth as that soft tongue sent small, intense bursts of pleasure throughout his nerve-endings that never quite managed to be _enough_. Even when Tony moved back to nuzzling less sensitive parts of his erection, his arousal hardly waned; it just built in his stomach and balls.

The knowledge, the _visual_ of Tony so close to his cock was always enough to make him groan with want and desire. He was soon half-begging Tony to swallow around him, constantly trying to get through to lover - or even just have him take the tip back into his mouth. But Tony was oblivious to his requests.

When he finally did take Loki inside it was with such relief that he felt himself climb higher and higher until the tightness of Tony’s throat and a timely swallow sent him careening into his orgasm. He had moaned loudly and arched as much as possible into the heavenly feeling of his lover’s mouth.

He’d been panting; his eyes closed as he attempted to recover from the pleasure, but his eyes had snapped open when he’d felt Tony moving back to his cock. He usually had to wait some minutes until Tony was ready to take him in his mouth again, and while his race allowed him multiple orgasms in a short period of time, being coaxed back into them bought an oversensitive pleasure that bordered on painful.

Loki had hissed and his hips had twitched both in a wish to retreat and to get more of Tony’s darting tongue, but eventually the discomfort had disappeared and all that was left was a heated need for another orgasm.

It was then that JARVIS had spoken and made his heart and stomach drop, and despite his protests, Tony had slid the ring onto him.

It was cool but warmed to the heat of him quickly enough; it also made him shout a string of threats at JARVIS, if only to keep him from the reality of what the next few hours had just become. Tony had swallowed around him for some minutes, taking him half in his mouth before changing his mind. Tony’s tongue then came into play. It was firm and perfect and his hand was cupping Loki’s erection, holding him still and licking.

His tongue came out to drag across the tip, before he would remove it completely, swallow and lick his lips before he did it again - and again. Loki was panting and grinding the back of his head into the bed at that firm and slow scrape over the most sensitive part of his cock. It was a gorgeous feeling, but a horrific one. He had his teeth biting his lip as he tried to swallow down his grunts of pleasure.

When Tony finally stopped - _twenty-six licks_ \- and let go of him, Loki had just breathed heavily and looked at the ceiling. He’d learnt that Tony couldn’t stop touching him for long, and he felt his lips and the scratch of his facial hair nudge at his balls and just above the ring. His ass clenched and not for the first time.

It wasn’t often that Tony entered him or pressed a toy inside of him, he wasn’t overly fond of the practice, much preferring Tony to keep his mouth and hands on his cock, but Norns, he’d enjoy _anything_ now if it got him his orgasm.

He felt the tip of Tony’s tongue move and lick against the underside of his cock. It wouldn’t have brought him to orgasm even without the ring, but it still felt _nice_. Tongues always felt nice, _mouths_ felt nice; his fantasies in his youth had always involved someone pleasuring him with them. He’d even repurposed clones for the purpose, sitting on the edge of his bed and fucking into a nameless face just to get the feeling he craved.

His cock had only hardened further under Tony’s ministrations and he could feel a drop of precum rolling down the side of his cock and he almost grimaced, knowing what was about to come.

Tony didn’t disappoint, his tongue found it and lapped it up worshipfully before finding the source and suckling, making Loki shudder and groan feebly. His cry only got harsher when Tony decided to slide halfway down his cock and flick his tongue around his skin, the warm heat of him was a beautiful torment and made Loki arch against the bed. He couldn’t move far, his hips were firmly pinned, but he _wanted_ to, he _needed_ to.

When Tony began to swallow and slide his way down until his lips almost brushed the very base, Loki ceased to think. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists as beautiful waves of pleasure rushed through his body at the feel of that _wonderful_ mouth around him and such _tightness_ on the head of his cock.

It wasn’t an orgasm, oh but it was _close_ , and he deeply regretted the purchase of that ring. It had been meant for Tony, it had been _used_ on Tony. He’d discovered the inferiority of Midgardian rings and their inability to _stop_ an orgasm early on and had made sure to rectify it.

Alfheim rings were much better, much more _impressive_. The ring had slid beautifully around Tony’s cock and he’d had that lovely mouth work him into an orgasm before he’d fucked Tony. His lover had learnt the difference in the rings during that session. 

An Alfheim ring could be slipped on at half-hardness, but shift through magic to accommodate increased simulation. It only stopped allowing the change to arousal before an orgasm was reached. It also let an erection fade back to half-hardness but not further; this allowed the user to experience increased or decreased arousal all without ever losing their erection or being pushed unintentionally into orgasm.

He’d had Tony use his mouth on him once more before removing the ring and returning the favour, wrapping his lips around his lover’s hard cock. He’d enjoyed the taste of his lover’s release on his lips and Tony had shoved him weakly and cursed him for the purchase when they had finished. It had still become a well used item in their collection, just never on _him_.

He felt Tony’s lips begin their slow drag off him and he breathed shakily as the cool air caressed his heated flesh, but instead of the suckle on his head he’d come to expect, _nothing_ followed and Loki found himself straining to see what Tony was up to now.

Tony’s eyes were dark and focused on his erection, looking at it like it was all he wanted in life, he was licking his lips as if savouring the taste and Loki felt his cock throb at seeing such naked desire on his lover’s face.

His lover was fully clothed, not even _hard_ , but oh, Loki wanted him. He wanted to fuck into that mouth until he came. He then wanted to flip his lover onto his back and open him up, hearing his broken cries and seeing his face crest with pleasure. He wanted to press into his tight channel and fuck him slow but hard, knowing how much Tony adored being taken. He wanted Tony to shout his name until his throat was raw and then come against his stomach untouched.

He then wanted to move up the bed and lie on his side, gently hold his lover’s head, coax his mouth open. He’d let that loose and sloppy mouth accept him as he pushed gently inside. He’d prompt Tony to suck on the head until he could come for a third time; soft, slow, and languid. Then he would kiss Tony and wrap him in his arms, kiss his forehead and know that, without words, Tony knew how grateful Loki was for such an obliging and perfect lover.

Loki was not feeling that gratitude _now_.

“Tony,” he tried, his voice slightly hoarse, and feeling some relief when Tony’s unfocused eyes trailed up his body before catching his gaze. “Tony,” he whispered, injecting all the charm and encouragement he could into the words, and trying not to show the way he felt like shaking with the need to be free, “unchain me.”

Tony tilted his head; understanding the words but seeming confused by them. When his eyes fell back to Loki’s cock, some of his desperation broke free. “Tony, Tony, look back at me, _release me_ and we’ll do this _differently_.”

Tony started shaking his head, disagreeing with him before bending down again. Loki would have buried his face in something or _destroyed_ something if he’d had the chance, but there was nothing he could do, but groan as Tony pressed his lips to the head of his cock. He just pressed and held them there in a chaste kiss and Loki wished he hadn’t designed the manacles so _faithfully_.

His magic was carved in ruins on the device, and unless Loki was under threat, _true_ threat, they wouldn’t release him. His magic knew he was safe, he was being _tortured_ by his lover’s mouth, but he was _safe_ and so without Tony’s order, he couldn’t break free.

Loki also had to admit, bitterly, that they would also release him if he _wanted_ to be free; the fact that they refused his attempts meant that a part of him _didn’t_ want this to stop. Loki knew that was likely to be the part that was currently pressed against Tony’s mouth.

Slowly, the dreaded swipes of his tongue came back and Loki shuddered. They lasted longer this time, wetting the entire head before swirling over it. Tony’s high attention to detail and accuracy meant not a single thing was missed as he suckled and stroked the head with his tongue.

Loki... couldn’t have said how long it went on for; he could only shudder and groan through it, his mind a haze of almost perfect pleasure and hitched breaths. He swore that he almost came multiple times, his breath coming in rushed pants as he strained against his bonds, feeling certain that with just a few small jerks of his hips he could achieve the cresting pleasure of orgasm.

When Tony finally moved to mouthing at the rest of his curving, throbbing flesh and his arousal began to dim, Loki came back to the room enough to know just how _foolish_ that thought had been. The weight of the ring was a torment that let him know just how impossible that very desire was.

Tony continued his exploration, letting Loki even out his breathes through closing his eyes and focusing his mind. He could still feel Tony’s lips brushing his arousal, but it was... bearable. He could at least try and calm himself down, make it easier to withstand the next onslaught.

It was as he was beginning to relax his hands from their fists that JARVIS, the _vile horror_ , spoke, “Mr Stark?” Tony hummed, his mouth pressed just above Loki’s balls as he did it. “May I suggest the application you discovered in your experimentations one month ago?”

Loki frowned and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling with narrowed, suspicious eyes. _What?_

Tony had made a surprised but pleased noise as if just remembering something. He pulled his mouth away from Loki’s cock and Loki was too nervous not to lift his head to see what he was doing. 

Tony’s fingers were stroking the ring and Loki’s eyes flew wide. _No, no, Norns please no. He **couldn’t have**?_

When Tony smiled and pressed his finger against the ring before stroking down, it reacted to his touch and a steady but soft vibration began, spreading across Loki’s cock and making his mouth fall open and a soft, “ _ah, ah_ ” escape.

He hadn’t thought Tony had known about it; he’d _hidden_ it and planned to surprise Tony with it at a later date. 

The vibrations were, _oh Norns_ , a beautiful feature that Loki had requested specifically. The ring vibrated at varying levels, all controlled by the person who had placed the device on. It was done with a spell embedded in the metal and it worked on the same principle as the ring, refusing an orgasm while doing no damage to the aroused flesh. The first vibration was also designed to move from the ring like a wave until it reached the tip of the wearer’s cock, it would then hum all over the aroused flesh like a wonderful, _torturous_ master of pleasure.

Loki twisted on the sheets, crying out as the feeling invaded his every thought, his every _sense_. His mind was nothing but the feeling on his cock and the desperate need for _more_. Norns, he needed more.

When the vibrations suddenly increased their fervour, Loki knew Tony must have been responsible, but he couldn’t do more than part his mouth in soundless bliss. He felt like he would simply burst with pleasure, his cock felt as if it couldn’t possible grow any harder as it curved towards his stomach and leaked from the tip. 

When Tony gripped his cock and excitedly lapped at the head, Loki’s voice finally broke on something between a keen and a scream. His mind, his _body_ felt like it was whiting out with pleasure without ever giving him the orgasm he _craved_. He was straining for more, whining deep in his throat as Tony’s tongue darted over the tip and the ring hummed away happily.

Loki could have cried with _painful_ frustration and _beautiful_ pleasure.

* * *

Tony adored licking away the liquid at the tip of Loki’s cock that had formed when he played with the ring. The vibrating was odd to feel in his mouth and he didn’t quite like it, but he _did_ enjoy watching the cock react to it. The vibrations made Loki’s cock look beautiful, they made it as hard as Tony had every felt it and made the tip leak almost constantly.

Loki also made continuous sounds, crying out while his whole body squirmed and his head ground against the bed. Tony preferred having his mouth pressed to Loki’s cock at all times, but the vibrating made his mouth feel uncomfortable so he would stop and _watch_. His mouth watering until he couldn’t resist lapping at the tip again.

The taste was so sweet and he began to like the cracked, wordless gasping that Loki released. It meant he was treating Loki’s cock as it was meant to be treated - it meant it was being _enjoyed_.

He still needed to stop the vibrating so that he could suck on the head, wiping away the last of the precum before sliding down and swallowing around it. Feeling the delicious weight and mouthing around the stiff flesh. He could feel Loki’s body shaking from where he had his hands pressed against the other’s thighs. It made him slide his mouth up and down multiple times, enjoying the feel of Loki’s cock rubbing against the walls of his mouth.

He heard a weak noise from Loki before he drew his mouth off entirely and went back to caressing the flesh with his lips and nuzzling it in some of his favourite spots.

When it started to lose some of the pride it had gained from the use of the ring, he brought his fingers back to the device, smiling as he made the vibrating begin again. Loki cried out and pleaded against it, but oh, his cock loved it; Tony hardly knew why Loki would want it to quit.

Tony smiled and shifted to the side, watching with fascination and happiness as the cock curved until it was brushing Loki’s stomach. Loki only seemed to stop his cries for gasps of air and Tony positioned himself and Loki’s cock so that the ring could remain humming but he could run his tongue over the head in slow, languid strokes and clean it whenever it leaked.

It leaked so much and Tony felt so _happy_. 

He would have closed his eyes in bliss if he didn’t want to keep watching as the erection strained and Loki thrashed and cried out. He was curious though and after some minutes he shifted and took Loki’s cock in his hands, the humming was peculiar, but he still angled Loki’s cock and placed his mouth around it. He swallowed experimentally and startled at the _noise_ that Loki made. It was a desperate cracked shout of Tony’s name and he tilted to look up at the other man.

Loki’s whole body was trembling and his face was red. His chest was pulling shaky gasps and his eyes were unfocused. He looked...

_Oh._

Tony thought and pulled his mouth off Loki’s cock to stare at the other man. His _lover_. Loki’s chin was quivering as if he didn’t know what to do with it; close his mouth or speak. His hair was a mess and his fists were clenched so tightly that Tony smelt... copper.

 _Oh_ , he thought again and looked down at Loki’s cock. His mouth watered and his chest flared with want. _Oh._

Tony reached for the ring and ran fumbling fingers over it, ceasing the vibration. He then tucked his fingers underneath it, whining slightly when it took too many moments for the ring to slide up and off. It crested the tip of Loki’s cock and Tony threw it aside, his body _craving_ the feel of that erection in his mouth.

He barely hesitated to grip the base and put his mouth around it, he curved himself over it and took it in as deep as he could, swallowing and bobbing his head and moving until his nose was at the base, his mouth and throat accustomed to the depth needed.

Loki shouted, once, twice and then... _bliss_.

Loki’s cock jerked inside his mouth and Anthony pulled back to be able to taste his release as he swallowed around the other’s softening cock.

Oh, oh it was _lovely_. Tony hummed and licked at it, letting it come completely out of his mouth before it rested against Loki’s thigh.

Loki was panting above him, but Tony didn’t care. He swallowed until the taste was gone and then he looked down at Loki’s cock and wanted _more_. He was frantic for it, he _needed_ it and Tony brought his mouth to the head and mouthed at it hopefully. 

Loki let out something of a wheeze that could have been encouragement or possibly something pained, Tony hardly paid attention as he let his tongue dart out of his mouth in strong, continual licks intermixed with suckles as the flesh began to harden again. Tony grinned and slid his mouth halfway down it before sliding back up. He fluttered his lips over it, sucking against the cock in his mouth and bobbing his head until it was erect again.

He didn’t pull his mouth off, merely shifted so that he could slip down further, savouring the fullness and the stretch of his lips. He planted his hands back on Loki’s thighs and did what he had before, running his tongue over every piece of aroused flesh and bobbing his head, taking everything in before sliding up to the tip, lapping up the taste before swallowing the erection back down to the root.

Loki came again with a loud series of hitched breaths and moans. Tony had his eyes closed as he mouthed at Loki’s cock happily, not even removing it from his mouth as he continued to swallow and slide his lips over it. It took longer this time, but Tony refused to give in, coaxing Loki back through all of its wonderful stages; the stiffening, the leaking, the twitching and finally the beautiful release.

Tony moaned himself when it was finished, whining in the back of his throat when he’d swallowed all that was left. He held the base then and focused on the head once more, determined for another release and enjoying every sound Loki made. He even stroked with his hands while sucking on the head and licking it constantly. His ttongue coming out to clean it, desperate and hopeful while savouring every helpless twitch of Loki’s cock against him.

When Loki finally came again there was less this time than all the others, but Tony felt... satisfied.

He removed his mouth and let Loki’s cock fall back to his thigh. Tony then smiled sleepily, swaying a little before he pressed light kisses on the side of Loki’s cock. He nuzzled it gently and sighed happily before placing his head on Loki’s other thigh and closing his eyes.

It was the work of moment before he fell into a deep, relaxed sleep.

* * *

Loki didn’t really notice when the touches to his cock stopped. He didn’t really notice anything until he heard the sound of the manacles releasing.

He blinked and just laid still for a long moment before he forced himself to push up and look down the bed. Tony was fast asleep, curled up between his legs and with his nose inches from Loki’s flaccid cock.

A part of Loki wanted to push Tony away from him so that his lover wouldn’t be tempted to take him between his lips again, but the rest of Loki knew that the effects of the drug were over. He felt... exhausted, he also felt _wonderful_. The way Tony’s mouth had played at him, driving him through those numerous orgasms and making pleasure curls his toes and ripple through his body, oh, he still felt the satisfaction of them.

It had been _hellish_ when he’d been chained, but Norns, just thinking of the feeling made heat spark through him, and he smiled a little ruefully at himself.

Sitting up completely, Loki reached down and stroked his lover’s hair, hearing him snuffle slightly.

“What a terrible thing I have introduced us to,” he murmured. “I think you will enjoy watching the recordings of this, and ask me to buy more of these for our use.”

Loki sighed at the thought, already feeling his interest stir at re-enacting tonight. He might not want Tony’s mouth on him now, but oh, soon, tomorrow even, he would want it again, and knowing that the early torture would end in continual release, it was something Loki was willing to agree to again.

Leaning down, Loki pressed a light, affectionate kiss to Tony’s head. _My beautiful mortal._

“You seem to have enjoyed yourself, Sir,” JARVIS suddenly remarked into the quiet, sounding unbearably smug.

Loki looked at the roof and shot the AI a dark glare, promising him, “You will _pay_ for your interference.”

JARVIS did not seem affected by his threat in the slightest.

“I look after the best interests of Mr Stark,” he answered primly.

“By _manacling_ me.”

“Mr Stark requested your containment.”

“And the _other_ addition?” Loki demanded, flicking his eyes to the cock-ring with a mixture of fondness and remembered dismay.

“I advised Mr Stark of actions he would find appropriate,” JARVIS replied easily.

Loki would have argued it further if Tony hadn’t shifted, his nose and breathe managing to brush Loki’s cock and making his eyelashes flutter. He also chuckled and told Tony’s sleeping form, “I am far too tired for that.”

Reaching down, he lifted Tony gently so that he could move out from beneath him. He then rearranged himself so he could pick up his lover and move him up the bed and then under the covers. He undressed him with magic while JARVIS had withdrawn the manacles, so while it took a few minutes, Loki was eventually able to curl himself around his naked lover in their bed.

He pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek before moving to lightly brush Tony’s lips. He held his mouth there for a moment before pulling back and smiling at his sleeping lover. He also made a gesture with his hand that sent the ring back to rest with their other toys. Stroking his fingers down Tony’s back, Loki sighed happily and pulled him closer. 

_How I adore you, my Tony_ , he thought lovingly before closing his eyes.

He looked forward to waking his lover up by stroking Tony's cock and letting it come to life. He also looked forward to letting Tony experience the hum of the ring tomorrow as Loki kissed him deeply. Loki loved Tony and had promised him many things in return for trying the tablet, but he also planned to very thoroughly pay him back for the hell he'd been put through.

Loki was sure Tony would only end up enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T EVEN ASK ME WTF THIS IS. IDEK. I think I've been scrolling FIKink too much and it likely doesn't help that I'm also working on a heavily porny chaptered fic as well. (And yes, new chaptered fic from me in the works! Already cresting 30k and not even halfway done! :D)
> 
>  _Anyway_. Sort of can't believe I'm posting this, but it morphed into such a long fic, I kind of couldn't stop myself. So, erm, I hope you enjoyed the blowjob porn? :/
> 
> p.s. And because I was asked about a shapeshifted fem!Loki having Tony go down on him in the comments. I wrote a very short thing in reply and can be found, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/97553075)


End file.
